


My dearest friend

by Ssunraeight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection, Religion, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssunraeight/pseuds/Ssunraeight
Summary: He is in love with a guy.I posted this on hq angst fics
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 20





	My dearest friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translated fic, I am sorry if the grammars are wrong.

Oikawa Tooru is Iwaizumi Hajime's best friend. More like they are destined soulmates. They eat together, play volleyball together don't forget that Oikawa is the setter and Iwaizumi is the spiker, hangouts almost every weekend, and yeah they are always together.

This lovely morning, Oikawa is acting even more weirder than usual that he bravely brought a comic ( girl x girl ). "Uh, Iwa-chan is so pure" said Oikawa, sticking out his tongue to mock his best friend because he refused to read it or even take a quick glance.

"Well, he is religious Oikawa, my mom always talk about him when she meets him at church" Hanamaki answered Oikawa's question which should not be answered anymore, they all know Iwaizumi Hajime is a religious child.

"Yea yea, but have you never watched porn or something?" Oikawa sneered again, yes he also knows that Iwaizumi Hajime, his 'friend', is religious. If all mother knows Iwaizumi, they will definitely compare him with their children.

The annoyed smaller boy immediately hit the brown-haired boy who walked beside him and shouted "Shut up Crappykawa, damn it, I've ever watched it for sex ed but, but not like that idiot!"

"Yeah yeah yeah I also got it from a friend" Oikawa made an excuse while fixing with his hair that was hitten by Iwaizumi. He doesn't remember the few times he wrecked his head that was hit by that burly-armed friend.

They finally parted ways with Hanamaki and Matsukawa going left then Oikawa and Iwaizumi to the right.

Oikawa thinking hard while looking at the orange sky which was about to turn dark blue, a color that reminded him of him. His first guy lover. "Iwa-chan do you still remember Tobio-chan?" Asked the young man with brown hair suddenly.

"Huh? What's wrong with Kageyama?"  
Iwaizumi asked back with confusion because he mentioned Kageyama Tobio. Yes, the Karasuno setter, who has a resting bitch face, Oikawa's biggest rival. In the past, they were in the same school as that talented setter like a god.

"Did you know that there are rumors that Tobio-chan liked me?" Oikawa said as he stopped his steps.

"Yes, he definitely liked you, he likes watching you serve." Iwaizumi replied that he stopped in his tracks.

Oikawa frowned in annoyance "Hih, Iwa-chan I mean like that romantically. Yes, just listen to it". Honestly, Oikawa expected a positive answer from his mouth. At least as simple as 'oh' or 'yes maybe'.

"Do you know where? I don't think so Oikawa, it might be just a rumor" Iwaizumi said back to Oikawa.

Oikawa bravely said to Iwaizumi jokingly " Well if it's true that he likes me, I'll probably accept he is cute though" While laughing awkwardly and glancing at Iwaizumi.

"He's a guy Oikawa, Kageyama Tobio, right?" Iwaizumi asked Oikawa seriously maybe he heard wrong. He had, to be honest, Kageyama is indeed a cute kid, but has a relationship with him? Could it be that this obscure friend is just kidding?

The brown mane just laughs "Iwa-chan I am kidding! " or yes, he knows himself in his deepest heart, yes, not kidding.

At that time, he was really tired. Suddenly there was a black mane with blue eyes who always annoyed him. 1..2 ... 3 .. "Oikawa-san teach me to serve" The blue-eyed boy begged innocently.

"No." A simple answer came out of the taller boy's mouth. The same questions are answered with the same answers every day. Although Oikawa always refused to teach Kageyama to serve, Kageyama didn't care and asked Oikawa anyway. If he is tired of begging he will watch Oikawa do his legendary serve.

"Bai-bai Iwa-chan be careful, make sure you didn't get kidnaped!" Oikawa mocked while waving his hand.

Iwaizumi just waved his hand and then went to his house without answering the taunts and said goodbye.

___

Oikawa unlocked the door of his house and turned on the light. At home as usual it was very quiet. His parents rarely come home. If you asked why? Yes, because their work is always abroad. Oikawa didn't mind that at all, after all, he used to this.

He went straight to his room, put on his jacket and bag, and lay down on his comfortable bed. Somehow he's not in the mood to take a shower maybe because of Iwaizumi's statement, maybe. 

Inevitably, he still took a shower, still thinking about Iwaizumi's statement. He wondered what would happen if he hadn't pretended to be kidding. The answer is only two, namely the pros and cons. Iwaizumi is his old friend, there's no way he could stay away from him just because of his sexual orientation. Still, he could stay away from her, or ill feelings with him even worse.

Every day he thought of his friend who is shorter than him, Iwaizumi Hajime, the religious child and role model. Thinking what it would be like if both of them love each other. Unfortunately, Iwaizumi is completely insensitive, he keeps talking every night, skinship, chatting, even flirting.

'Oh, Iwa-chan is getting more handsome' he thought to himself. The thing he likes the most was his muscles which really stood out, even when they were changing clothes he had to hold his eyes so as not to pay attention to his burly body.

Ting!

Oikawa quickly grabbed his cellphone which he put on his desk. 'Iwa-chan isn't ya' just thought like that and yes Iwa-chan gave him a message. "Oikawa has a math test tomorrow, can I have a note?" He was shocked by a weird feeling in his chest even though he only glanced at the brief message.

'Yes, wait a minute, dear :D' he typed with a sweet smile at his cellphone screen.

' Oikawa hurry up it's already late' Oikawa was a little disappointed why he didn't flirt him back, well he never though. But he quickly searched for his notes and then took a photo of them for his dearest friend.

Oikawa had finished studying that deadly math hours ago. Iwaizumi prefers to study a little bit late than him. Besides, Oikawa is also one of the smartest students in the class, so he only studied for about 2 hours and it is enough.

'Thanks, Oikawa, gn.' The short solid and clear message of Iwaizumi still made his heart flutter.

Meanwhile, the young man with sharp hair ruffled his hair even more violently. He was completely confused by this material. Not extremely confused at all just a little bit confused but he hesitated to answer. Moreover, the formula is complicated.

'Ask for help or not' thought Iwaizumi for about 3 minutes. But come to think of it, Oikawa's mood was good and he didn't want his grades to drop.

"Oikawa can you please explain number 5?" His type hesitated more like he was timid. He did admit that Oikawa was much smarter than him, let alone math problems.

'Is it okay to have a video call?' Oikawa messaged his confused friend without hesitation. Expect to see his good friend's handsome face, or perhaps his muscular, veined hands. Without realizing it, her face was flushed like a tomato imagining it all.

Iwaizumi has no other choice but to say yes to his brown-haired friend's request, who is sometimes childish and flirty. 'How can he call me dear' thought Iwaizumi.

His beloved friend is indeed the only one in the world. Oikawa is very caring sometimes, but sometimes his behavior is childish and annoying.

In the end, the brown man taught his favorite friend. Teaching Iwaizumi is way more easier and fun than teaching the girls who are captivating with him. If they are taught, they will pretend not to understand and ask for hours of instruction. If Iwaizumi wants to take years, he wouldn't mind.

"Night Iwa-chan !!! Sweet dreams" said Oikawa, smiling in front of the camera.

" Good night Oikawa" Said Iwaizumi while turning off the camera.

This time Iwaizumi is sure his grades will be good. He must be honest Oikawa is very good at teaching other people, especially mathematics and chemistry. He was grateful to have a friend like Oikawa. Moreover, he is also rich, kind, caring, and smart, just not sane sometimes.

___

Okay, this time Iwaizumi has to treat Oikawa because the question he was confused about last night was in a test. Thanks to being taught by Oikawa yesterday he was able to do it, if yesterday he wasn't taught by him maybe he couldn't do it well.

"Eh, there are rumors that Oikawa-san kissed a boy, you know?"

"Huh? Isn't he is Mina-san's ex?"

Iwaizumi looked at the two girls who were busy gossiping with their friends about Oikawa. He knew that Oikawa was the most popular child here. But this time about rumors that Oikawa is gay? He honestly didn't believe it.

"The guy she kissed is cute too know"

"I'm fine with it, if he kisses a boy it means he's bisexual, right?"

"That should be the case, but they're cute too"

Iwaizumi was relieved that the two girls didn't insult Oikawa because of the rumors. Nor in his heart, he hopes that the rumors are not true. Loving the same sex is a sin that is what both parents taught him.

"Iwa-chan why treat me so nicely?" Oikawa asked incoherently as he was busy chewing the noodles in his mouth.

Iwaizumi chewed the noodles quickly and swallowed them. "Thank you for yesterday for teaching me math. Swallow first and then eat stupid" Said Iwaizumi smiling sincerely.

Geugh!

"OIKAWA STUPID EAT IT SLOWlY!" Iwaizumi shouted to his stupid friend who was choking on noodles.

___

"Thanks, Iwa dear" Oikawa sneered while winking one eye.

"Oikawa, did you kiss a boy?"  
Iwaizumi immediately asked Oikawa about the rumors he heard from the two girls that he heard that day.

Oikawa rounded his eyes and he had to be honest his heart was beating faster than when he was playing volleyball. "Where did you hear that about Iwa-chan?" He asked in surprise.

Iwaizumi exhaled his breath and looked seriously at Oikawa "This afternoon during my break I overheard a rumor that you kissed a boy" explained Iwaizumi. He truly hoped that it was all just rumors.

"Yeah right, who I kissed was Tobio-chan. We are nothing, just sleeping companions." Oikawa replied briefly solidly and clearly. This time he had mentally and his heart prepared to hear Iwaizumi's response. Either he supports it or not. With all his heart he was ready if he was rejected, but whether he was sure or rejected Iwaizumi unfortunately it was impossible to leave him.

"Oikawa, please be serious" Said Iwaizumi staring at Oikawa's hazel brown eyes.

"Iwa-chan if you don't like it you can leave me" said Oikawa, not thinking about his words. No, he didn't want to be left by Iwaizumi. He just wants to hear 'oh' or 'it's okay I support you'.

Iwaizumi just stood there stiffly in front of his friend who had just stated that the rumors that he hoped so much were just rumors. He was very surprised that the rumors were true. He loves Oikawa, he considers Oikawa as his sibling.

Iwaizumi brought himself closer and grabbed the hazel-haired boy's shoulder and said  
"Oikawa, I mean are you sure about it?"

" Iwa-chan I am comfortable with my sexuality"  
He quickly responded, kind of annoyed to clarify it again.

Iwaizumi is now battling his mind.' It's a sin, isn't it?', 'What should I do?' , 'He is my friend'.  
Three thoughts emerging together becoming confusion and pain for him. Oikawa is special for him, there's no way he would not support him or leave him like that.

" Oikawa, I support you" He finally said. Even though it's a sin, he doesn't care. Humans are sinner, after all. 

Oikawa flushed red when he heard that, his eyes filled with tears hearing that. Finally, he was relieved to hear that. He gulped and said to Iwaizumi "Iwa-chan I love you. Be my boyfriend"

"I am sorry I am straight Oikawa"

Oikawa could feel his heartbreaking at those words. At least he supported it, that was all he is very lucky.

"It's okay Iwa-chan "

The brown-haired guy smiled at him. They will be just friends for eternity. Probably, they will be together in the afterlife. At least that's what Oikawa's hope was.

He was his second love.


End file.
